Sarah(Walking Dead)
Sarah is a spanish 15-year old girl living in the zombie apocalypse with her father, Carlos in a cabin with other survivors. Involvement The Walking Dead Season Two (Video Game) "All That Remains" Sarah is first seen peeking through the cabin door when the survivors argue on what to do with the little girl, Clementine. Sarah asks who the girl is but her father, Carlos tells her to go back inside. Sarah is seen reading a book until Clementine accidently alerts Sarah of her presence. Sarah tells Clementine that she can't be in the cabin. The two greets each other and Sarah asks Clementine if they can be best friends in order for her to help Clementine. Later, Carlos warns Clementine to stay away from Sarah and that she will "cease to function" if she knew how bad the world is now. "A House Divided" When Clementine checks on Sarah, she takes a picture of Clementine upon suprising her in the room. Sarah asks Clementine to take a picture of her, which Clementine can do or let Sarah do it herself. If Sarah and Clementine are friends, Sarah reveals a gun that she found to Clementine and asks her to show her how to use it. After that or the previous conversation, she believes that Luke is back, until she sees it is William Carver. Sarah starts to hide from the man until Clementine can get rid of him. After gettting the man out of the cabin, Sarah expresses her fear that the man might come back. When the group returns, Sarah reveals about a man being there while the group was gone. The group interrogates Clementine for information about the man. Afterwards, they leave the cabin in fear of their safety. On the way they follow Clementine where she last saw Nick or Peter Randall. Then the group continues walking for five days. The group finds their way to a ski lodge where other survivors are staying. When the two groups argue, Sarah stays behind her father for protection. After seeing a christmas tree, Sarita invites Sarah to help her decorate the tree. Upon eating dinner, she sits with her group on the left side table. When Carver hits Sarah's dad against the face, she runs off to him and hugs him, however, revealing the location of Clementine, Rebecca and Alvin. She shouts and cries when Carver tortures her dad and breaking his fingers to get Rebecca's surrender. Sarah is taken alongside the other survivors back to Carver's "home". "In Harm's Way" Clementine waits for Sarah outside to do her business in the bushes. Sarah and Clementine then walks back to the truck where Troy are waiting for them and binds their wrists. Sarah remains silent during the argument in the truck between her group and Kenny. She starts to worry when her dad is taken away from her while they are taking back to the yard outside the hardware store. The next morning, Sarah makes Carver angry when she keeps talking while he is speaking. Carver forces Carlos to hit his own daughter to prevent her from a worse punishment. Sarah is sobbing when Clementine enters the greenhouse. After Reggie showed them how to do their jobs, Sarah fails to to hers. Clementine can help Sarah or just leave her to do her job wrong. This makes Carver angry with Reggie and kills him by pushing Reggie off a building. Sarah doesn't like the idea of smearing walker blood on themselves when they escape from Carver and his men. Her father and Clementine helps her with the smearing. While walking through the horde, she starts to breath heavily due to her anxiety disease. Suddenly, her father is shot in the neck and devoured by walkers in front of her and Clementine. Sarah starts panicking and yells, getting the attention of the walkers, Bonnie and Sarita. Sarah then runs off into the woods. "Amid the Ruins" When Clementine and Jane goes looking for Sarah, Luke and Nick(Determinant), they hear her scream and crying while Luke is yelling. They find out that she doesn't even look at anyone except Clementine. Clementine, Luke and Jane finds a way to escape the walkers but Sarah admits that she can't do anything. Leave Sarah Clementine decides to leave Sarah to her fate. Sarah says "Clementine" softly before yelling in pain from being devoured by walkers while Clementine watched Sarah's demise. Convince Sarah to go Sarah will snap out of it when Clementine slaps her against the face. Jane boosts Sarah up while Luke pulls her up. Sarah then stays with Rebecca and Kenny at Parker's Run. Sarah will evej ask Clementine that why did she not leave her behind in the trailer. Sarah watches how the group protects Rebecca and Kenny while Rebecca is in labor. Sadly, Sarah falls through the observation deck, also Jane. Clementine can save Jane or Sarah. If Clementine wants to help Sarah, she asks Jane to help Sarah to get out of the rubble underneath her. Regardless, the walkers managed to get to Sarah and devours her alive. Killed By *Herself (Determinant) *Zombies *Luke (Indirectly Caused) or (Caused, Accidental) *Clementine (Indirectly Caused) or (Caused, Accidental) *Jane (Indirectly Caused) People Killed *Reggie (Indirectly Caused) *Sarita (Indirectly Caused) *Herself (Caused) Allies *Rebecca *Alvin *Kenny *Clementine *Sarita *Mike *Bonnie *Peter Randall *Nick *Luke *Walter *Reggie Enemies *William Carver *Troy *Tavia *Walkers *Becca Family Tree Category:Deceased Category:The Walking Dead Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Spanish Category:The Walking Dead Game Season Two Category:Survivors Category:Cabin Survivors Category:Howe's Hardware Survivors Category:Protagonist Category:People with Glasses Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Telltale Characters